


3 of us together is perfect

by TrPa



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrPa/pseuds/TrPa
Summary: After running from HYDRA, avengers capture you, while you were there some grew very close to you so they had to keep you. Thanks to the mess you made, you found your true love, correction, two of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	3 of us together is perfect

Y/n point of view:

You were alone in the stark tower because everybody had a mission, you were captured about week ago and they still havent desided if i was inoccent or not.

They thought you were a HYDRAs agent, but in reallity you escaped them and you were much worse than an agent.

Anyway around hour after everybody left you started to hear steps in tower, you were confused because there should not be single soul in here. You started to be little scared because you heard them approaching and you were still in a cell so you coudnt do anything if it was trouble.

Soon after whoever it was was standing on a doorway and looking straight at you, you could feel the eyes burning hole through your back. You slowly started looking that way, slowly because you were still scared and to your suprise it was

Cap, fucking Captain America, someone who should be on a mission, leading the mission. What in hell was going on, it didnt make sence. And then it hit you, you were never alone because everybody still was suspicious of you. So that's meant that there was always someone watching you, no matter what.

In the beginning it was always someone from avengers, mostly Bruce or Tony because the cell was in the lab, but on othertimes it was whoever had nothing to do. It was never Steve himself, he had always something going on like missions or interviews.

Since you still lookt confused he finaly said ,,stop looking at me like this, I might be a leader, but it doesn't mean that I can't have anything else to do. Also, they are capable of dealing with those things by themselves,, wait he actually said something to you, you were starting to panic because you didnt know what to say and he saw that. Then he said with really soft tone ,, Hey don't be scared, i didnt come here to hurt you, i had to check on you just in case something was going on,, hes soft voice helped and you were able to say ,, Y-yo-you mea-n if I w-was trying to es-escape?,, you still felt some fear but you were calming down after you heard him chuckle and smile ,,Are you okay in there? Do you need me to bring you something?,, you were taken back because you didn't expect someone to be nice to you. You tryed to find voice inside you again to say ,, well maybe a blanket and few pillows also a book or something because im going crazy like this soon,, he chuckeld again and nodded.

He walkt closer and sat down, only to ask ,,what are you?,, confusion written all over your face again ,,what do you mean?,, then he realized ,, oooh sorry, i mean like we know you work for HYDRA but what do you do there? Who are you exactly,, then you laughed and said ,, well if i would be an agent then i wouldnt even open my mouth, but lets be real. I was traind there, i dont know for what because it was similar to the winter soldier programm but the difference was that they were talking about powers that i was supposed to have since birth. After few years i started to lose controll over my body, i dont remember much, but at some point i escaped aaand now im here, could say im lucky because otherwise i would be dead,, you said sadly, now was hes time to be taken back but he didnt let it show so he asked ,, you mean dead by that they are looking for you?,, you nodded ,, so that means that even if you dont know what we are going to do to you, you are safer here that with them?,, ,,yes,, you said sadly.

,,Wait, how old are you?,, ,,21,, ,,WHAT????? How is that possible. How could they do that to a child?,, you could see his anger rising so now it was your time to say ,, hey im okay now, as long as im here they cant do anything to me,, you smiled gently, with that he started to calm down little by little ,,okay i have to send Bucky here to talk with you, because i almost dont know anything about winter soldiers also i will get you some stuff,, with that he started to leave and i started to panic

,,B-Bucky?? He is alive??,, he looked back with a weird face ,,yes?,, your eyes started to water ,,he really got out huh?,, you said with a smile on your face. He carefuly askt ,, did you know him?,, ,,more than you would know,, with that you kept crying and he walkt away.

Steves point of view:

As you were leaving, you texted avengers that they need a group meeting and as fast as possible.

Timeskip: 20 minutes later

,,YOU WHAT????,, was heard through the tower

,,Tony you dont have to scream, but just hear me out-,, Steve tryed to explain but Tony interrupted ,, And I thought that this spiderkid was naïve, how can you know she is no trouble, she could be a spy,, Steve tryed again ,, because she told me she was under winter soldier programm but she also had powers, and i have a feeling that she dosnt know what they even are. She escaped from them, she could help us. Bucky got out too and she said she knew him, maybe she remembers more than him,, Bucky was shocked to hear that ,,W-wait she knew me??,, Steve nodded ,, but i dont remember anyone from there,, then Natasha started ,,so we could maybe make her life little more comfortable here but still watch her, and she could help us. You said that she was safe from them here right, so we protect her and she helps us back. Simple right?,,

Tony nodded and said ,, well that could work. It's decided, she stays here as long as we need her,,


End file.
